Crazy
by Harmony1991
Summary: Ginny finds out the truth, and pretty much goes crazy. H/Hr, One-shot Better then summary.


**A/N just a little some-some that came to me. The real genre is Humor/Romance/Parody, But they only let you pick 2, so... Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ginny sighed pitifully, glancing with longing at the empty seat next to her. Harry should have been down here by now and sitting strategically across from her at the perfect length so she could "accidentally" run her foot up his leg. The first step in the IGBTBWLABRAFWSDHG, or the "I'm Gonna Bag The Boy Who Lived And Become Rich And Famous While Secretly Destroying Hermoine Granger" plan, but that is far to hard to say.

Ginny stabbed her eggs, wishing Harry would wake the hell up already. Or at least allow her to join him. But that was as likely to happen as Voldemort coming back to life. Well...okay, it was now a possibility that Harry will come down and declare that he could only just get to sleep because he was to busy thinking of a certain red-headed feminine beauty.

She sighed wistfully, imagining her Knight coming down the stairs in a pair of _very tight green boxers_ an declaring that he was an _absolute idiot_ for breaking up with her. For calling her juvenile. For calling her a fan girl. For showing her the picture he had gotten from Colin Creevey of her floating out side his window and watching him change. Because that was just down-right mean.

Another 10 minutes passed an the rest of her family came own for breakfast. Ginny placed her still children sized shoes on the seat reserved for her Harry, ignoring everyone and the chatting that was going on around her. Finally, after drowning in unneeded self sorrow, Ginny pushed back her chair, and stomped up the stairs, determined to find out what taking him so long.

Harry room was on the third floor, directly above hers, and no, that wasn't a coincidence. Upon reaching the second floor a loud, _Thump Thump, _could be heard coming from Harry's room. Ginny started to climb the stairs faster, worried for her Future Husband/ Botox Supplier. A loud painful moan erupted from his room and Ginny shouted "I'm coming, My Love!"

When she reached the door, she yanked hard but it refused to open. The _Thump Thump_ and his pitiful cry's could still be heard, so Ginny whipped out her wand and shouted "Accio Hinges." They ended up hitting he (I mean she, well, not really) in the forehead. The door fell inward, landing loudly. Two shrieks were heard, but Ginny didn't notice, instead running into the room.

"Were are you, my Knight! I am here to boo-boo bye-bye." She started looking around franticly before landing on the bed. "Why the hell is she in your bed!" Now she could hear the footsteps climbing up the stairs, but her eyes would firmly on the bed.

Where, you see, was a half naked Harry James Potter, the blanket resting on his waist. And next to him lied the most horrifying sight Ginny Weasley had a ever seen. A rather exposed Hermione Bloody Granger, who was franticly trying to pull a sheet over herself. She was blushing deeply.

By now Fred, George, Ron and her mum had arrived. Though, you can't really count Molly, considering she fainted at the sight in the bedroom.

"Well I was about to get a rather good shag before someone rudely interrupted." Harry said calmly, placing his hands behind his head. Her brothers busted out laughing.

"But you shouldn't be shagging her!"

"Why not? Trust me, she perfectly equipped." He said, smirked. Hermione gasped, hitting his chest lightly.

"Because you belong to me! No one else! And it will happen!"

Harry looked at her strangely, questioning her sanity, again. "You do realize that I have been married to Hermione for 3 years and that I have a restraining order against you and the only reason you can be so close to me right now is because I wanted to visit you family for Christmas, right?"

To sum up the rest of the story, Ginny Molly Weasley spent the rest of her days in a tiny little room, at big hospitable were she secretly kept a shrine for Harry counting the Days till he would save her.

The End.

**A/N Okay, pretty sure this counts as a "Crack fic" Though im not completely sure what that means. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed it, and I want to say that all my story's take anonymous reviews so, even if you don't have an account you can still review!**

**Jewel**

**P.S. Yes I did change my screen name, because I felt like "rebelling" and im just that lame that I think of changing my screen name as rebelling. Soo...**


End file.
